Central Highway
|caption = Central Highway in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Starter |music = *''Storm Eagle'' *''Mega Man X Medley'' |game = SSF2 |series = Mega Man |legality = Banned }} Central Highway, also known as the Highway Stage (ハイウェイステージ), is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2, hailing from the . The stage focuses on a small area of the highway with some buildings in the background as well as some destroyed cars. Layout The stage consists of the platforms (all with gaps between them), placed in an up going motion. Wrecked cars and broken pieces of the highway can be seen. After a certain amount of time, fall-through platforms appear over the middle and right main platforms and the left main platform shakes and then falls down slowly. After some more time, the right main platform will shake and then fall down slowly. After even more time passes, the right fall-through platform will fall down slowly without shaking first, leaving the middle main platform and the middle fall-through platform on the stage. This stage will not return to its original form. Music *The main track is Storm Eagle, a rock remix of the theme that plays on Storm Eagle's stage, Sky Stage, in . *The alternate track is Mega Man X Medley, a techno medley of four remixed songs from Mega Man X: Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Storm Eagle, and Spark Mandrill. Tournament legality The stage is banned in regular competitive tournaments. There is no proper main platform, as the stage is divided into three sections with pits between them. Said pits make recovery impossible for some characters like . The stage is also very long and contains "walls" due to the platforms' uneven heights, giving characters with strong vertical KO ability a large advantage. With hazards on, the stage is somewhat more viable due to getting rid of the death pits, but it still suffers from the same problem of having very large side blast zones, as well as the other previously mentioned issues before the outer platforms collapse. Origin Central Highway is the unofficial name given to the first stage that appears in the game . X has to traverse the highway while the Mavericks are launching an assault. Constant attacks and the crumbling highway make it difficult for X to get through. At the end of the stage, Vile is encountered and eventually fought. After Central Highway, X starts his mission to take down several Mavericks. In Mega Man Xtreme, Central Highway reappears as the first stage of the game, being digitally recreated using the Mother Computer. In Mega Man X7, Central Highway again appears as one of the early stages in the game. Central Highway also reappears in Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, once again serving as the opening stage for both X and Vile. Gallery Screenshots Goku Battack.png| doing his down smash in the stage. The two robots and the Energy Tanks.png| and grabbing an Energy Tanks. Blasters away.png| and using their Blasters while and using Ray Guns. Early designs Megaman x stage.png|Central Highway's early design in SSF2, used from demo v0.7 to v0.8a. Central Highway.png|Central Highway's second early design in SSF2, used from demo v0.8b to v0.9a. Ch6.png|Mega Man using his back aerial near a Bee Blader. Mega Man and Kirby saw a Bee Blader.png|Mega Man taunting while he and face a Bee Blader. Centralhighway1.png| charging her Charge Shot in the stage. Centralhighway2.png|Samus standing on a platform, while is running after her. Trivia *A dilapidated sign showing the Master Robot, Cut Man, can be seen by tricking the game camera far below the lowest boundary. This is an Easter egg specially prepared by developer, Steven. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series